Talk:Newt
''Newt'' canceled? http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Pixar-s-Newt-Is-No-More-17174.html If this is true, that's really too bad. :( - BattleFranky202 02:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's just in the rumor category at this point. I would be surprised if it's outright canceled - Pixar wouldn't have green-lit it unless the story was fleshed out enough and they had high confidence in the outcome. A more likely scenario in my mind is that they'll bring in help for the project like they did with Toy Story 2 and Ratatouille. :As for the comment regarding Monsters 2 replacing newt, I also find that unlikely. It takes 4-5 years to create a film and 2012 (the release date for Newt) is only 2 years away. Pete Docter just finished Up last year; if he's going to do Monsters 2 I just don't see there being enough time to have it done by 2012. I also think we would've received some official word from Disney/Pixar regarding Monsters 2 being in production. --Jeff (talk) 13:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm in total agreement in regards of Monsters Inc. 2. Pixar's better than to just suddenly decide to make a movie with a 2-year time limit. Sounds more like something the old Disney would try to do. - BattleFranky202 02:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, because that they announced Monsters, Inc. 2 in 2010 and have it released in 2012, I'm thinking that it might sometimes take 2 years to make a film. However, in 2011, they announced that Monsters, Inc. 2 would be called Monsters University, be a prequel and be released in 2013 instead, as well as Dan Scanlon directing. Also, Cars 2 was announced in 2008, and was originally going to be released in 2012, but later, they had its release date pushed back to a year earlier, in 2011, which is 3 years after the announcement. So I don't know if they plan Cars 3, they would release it in 2016 and have enough time to make it if they don't announce it in 2012, as I hope Cars 3 will be released in the same year as a sequel to Blue Sky Studios' Rio, because I like Rio ''and ''Cars. Yeah, Newt might have been cancelled due to Alpha and Omega and Rio, but Blue Sky Studios is planning Rio 2 to be released in early April 2014 in the United States for the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. Also, a spokesperson from 20th Century Fox said they're interested of turning Rio into a franchise, so there could be the possibility of Rio 3 and a Rio TV series. So I don't know Pixar might put Newt back into production. And I don't know if Alpha and Omega 2 will be made, as I'm getting confused with that sometimes Wikipedia says it, sometimes it doesn't. And yeah, I said that I like Rio and Cars so much, so I would like to see some references of Rio in Cars 3 like for Cars 3 to be released in 2016, which I don't know if they will plan it and release it in 2016 and have enough time to make and release it for 2016, but they might do, as that will celebrate the 10th anniversary of Cars and the 30th anniversary, which Rio 3 could also released in that same year in 2016 for the 2016 Olympic Games in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Sequels by companies other than Pixar are usually released three years after the previous film, as 2016 is two years after 2014, but they might still release Rio 3 in 2016, as they might want to release it in that year for the Olympics, also sequels to films like The Smurfs, The Amazing Spider-Man and other films would be released two years after the first film. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Here's a 1 cent coin times by a factor of two. I was quite interested to see this movie. It WAS the Pixar in production''movie that was at the top of my list to see. {C I am quite saddened to discover that it was cancelled. {C The reason given was that with Rio and Alpha&Omega coming out, the plots were too similar to interest people in a third iteration of this story. {C '''I DISAGREE'{C In my personal experience, Pixar has always''done a better story and a more engaging (emotionally) movie then anyone else. {C So, it's the Pixar one I want to see most and the others must take a back seat to that. Ironically, this decision had a backlash on those movies, I was considering seeing them, but when I discovered that they were responsible for Newt getting cancelled, they were immediately taken off my "go to see" list. I'm curious, does anyone know how far in production they got with Newt? I'm familiar with their production process (thank you a lot Pixar for all the background extras on your dvds!) and I would assume that when Pixar reaches a certain point in production, it's not viable to close down production or they've lost all the money and time invested in that movie. And considering how long it takes to make a Pixar movie, I would suspect that is a great deal indeed. If Newt was scheduled for next year, this would mean, at an estimate, it was around 75% complete (average time is 4 years to create a Pixar CGI movie). And my final question is: is the project definitely cancelled or is it paused until a more appropriate release date (i.e: when a generic viewing audience won't equate it to a clone of the other movies)? {C --Tilarta 10:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know where they were in production, I would guess they were getting close to where they start animating the film. Maybe on a calendar basis they were "75%" complete, but the most expensive part of the process is animation and from what I have gleaned from watching their DVD extras and reading Pixar-related books, it takes 1 - 1 1/2 years to do the animation. I'd say they were close to the point where they needed to start animation, realized the story wasn't strong enough (or had other external factors like similar movies), and cancelled it. :I would never say it is definitely and permanently cancelled. If Gary Rydstrom can tweak the story and make it stronger (and if he has the interest in doing so), then there's always a chance it will come back. Pixar is great at using great ideas, so you never know. --Jeff (talk) 11:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I know that ''Newt is cancelled, but maybe it might be back in production in the future, which Pixar might get some great stuff to not have it too similar to Alpha and Omega ''and ''Rio, as well as there were a few references of Newt in Toy Story 3 and Brave. But I don't know if it may still happen, as Blue Sky Studios has the idea to make Rio 2, and 20th Century Fox (the other company that makes Rio) says they're interested of turning Rio into a franchise, meaning there might be Rio 3 and a Rio TV series, and I don't know if Alpha and Omega 2 will be made. So I don't know if in the future they might still make Newt. Whether they make it or not, I don't mind, as I still like Rio, as I still like it that Rio has in the plot that there are the last male and female of a animal species, with it being Spix's Macaws, as well as having travelling to Rio. Just that I like birds and I especially like Blue Sky Studios' animation on humans and birds, especially the ones with hook-shaped beaks. And I like it as much as Cars, which I would hope they would have Rio 3 and Cars 3 released in the same year, like 2016. Because of my opinion of Rio, I don't mind whether Pixar will decide to have Newt back in production or not. And if they do, I might still be interested to see the film, as I may be interested of watching a film on the cinema screen with the last male and female animals of their species and that they can't stand each other and I like the concept art of the two newts on a car, like it is they're in danger when they're on the car, maybe not to be killed by the car, but maybe wanted by some villains, perhaps smugglers, just like that there were smugglers in Rio. So seriously, I don't mind whether or not they will put Newt ''back into production as I still like ''Rio, and I would still be interested to see some of the same stuff used in Newt ''from ''Alpha and Omega and Rio. But I don't know what makes Alpha and Omega similar to Newt because Alpha and Omega doesn't have anything to do with "last of the species", which I know that Rio is similar to Newt because both of them have "last of the species", which Rio has a species of bird called Spix Macaws (though in the film the species was referred to as blue macaws) and Newt has a blue-footed newt (which I'm not sure if there is such thing as blue-footed newts); and "can't stand each other at first". --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::It usually takes Pixar four years to do a movie, but sometimes it's more (6 years for Cars and Brave) ot less (3 years for Cars 2).Gray Catbird (talk) 22:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Also, they announced Monsters, Inc. 2 in 2010 and it was originally going to be released on November 2nd, 2012 (which would be similar to the release of the first film, released on November 2nd, 2001), but later, in April 2011, they've pushed it back to June 2013 in the U.S., but because they've also changed it from a sequel to a prequel, that might mean they started production on it in 2011, and that is two years before 2013. Also, about Newt, John Lasseter said here: :::::: ::::::So hopefully, Tilarta and BattleFranky202, in the future, they might put Newt back into production, but we just don't know right now. Also, I don't mind about it, as I still like Rio and Alpha and Omega, and I don't mind about Newt. So as I said, they might put it back in production in the future. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Lightening, those posts are over a year old. Actually, one is over 2 years old. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 20:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::So you're saying that because these posts are over a year old, they might not make Newt? Well, whatever they say about Newt in the future, I don't mind. I'm still happy that Alpha and Omega and Rio are made, and I don't mind whether they decide to put Newt back into production or not. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 15:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::RaptorWiki, are you saying that because these posts are over a year old, they might not make Newt? Are you? Anyway, I don't mind whether they decide to put it back into production or not because I'm still interested of Alpha and Omega and Rio, but I don't know what makes Alpha and Omega very similar to Newt because Alpha and Omega has nothing to do with "last of the species" and Rio does. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 09:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::No, I'm saying you're replying to something that is very old...a dead topic. And now you just made two posts that were almost identical... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 13:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::OK, I understand, RaptorWiki. 00Lightening McQueen (talk) 13:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::But the effort was not wasted, at least, it was very useful to me! :::::::::::Any info that can be shared on whether or Newt may come out is appreciated. :::::::::::I doubt they'd do a smuggler storyline though, they have to be wary of the story now, to avoid making it too similar to Rio. :::::::::::Also, I get the sense the subtext of the movie is "obscure species about to go extinct and nobody cares except for this one group of scientists or naturalists/preservationists." :::::::::::Which could possibly lead to some gag scenes with an irate scientist trying to find the lost newts and people just not getting how important it is they are found. :::::::::::Also, newts aren't very big, so trying to find a lost pair of them, needle, haystack, field full of haystacks scenario, which could also be another gag source (scientist having extreme breakdown trying to find them and realizing the impossibility of the task). :::::::::::Generally though, I got the impression the movie would pretty much be about the newts themselves and the interaction with humans would be minimal to non-existent. :::::::::::It would essentially be a movie about an acquarium (newts live in water mostly, although they can move on land as long as they stay moist or damp). :::::::::::Still, Pixar never really discards anything, for all I know, they may bring back the idea in the future once they've worked out how to improve it. :::::::::::And as far as I know, the species itself does not exist, the only info I can find on blue footed newts is related to this movie. :::::::::::Newts are a real animal though, so maybe they just wanted to create a "rare subspecies" for the movie concept. :::::::::::Tilarta (talk) 11:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Title Why is the title not capitalised? Wiki pages must be capitalised. Such as A Bug's Life not being a bug's life. Pixarfandom 12:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't sure about the title, but you are right about that. Thanks. --Aaron 00:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::For some strange reason, I currently can't rename the page. Weird, I'll try later or talk to Jeff or Ryan about the problem. --Aaron 00:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) More important title situation I did try and rename this page 'New' for testing, and I was going to change it back straight after. It's now called 'New' which is plain pathetic. This problem ''must and needs to be solved with renaming the page back to 'Newt' ''(and try and make it 'Newt' not 'newt', if you're sucessful). Pixarfandom 16:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :OK, it's moved back. If you want to test things, you should do it in the Sandbox. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 16:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Why can't "newt" be renamed to "'N'ewt"? --Aaron 01:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm confused. The page is "Newt", and if I try to go to pixar.wikia.com/newt it puts me on "Newt". But the title at the top of the page says "newt". I don't know how that's happening. My understanding is that all wikia pages must start with a capital letter. --Jeff (talk) 01:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::May be if you try to rename the page to "'n'ewt" and after rename it back to "'N'ewt" ?...Gray Catbird 14:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::So should we talk to Scott and Danny about this problem? --Aaron 21:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yea, go ahead and ask Scott about it. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 13:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Alright, I told Scott about this problem we're having and asked him to stop by. He should come by soon. Thanks.--Aaron 21:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Hey RaptorWiki, I noticed what you tried to do, but it didn't work, and it's annoying everyone! We have no idea why this page can't be renamed to "'N'ewt". Other people have tried that before, but it just doesn't work. --Aaron 23:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, then tried again with something else that didn't start with "New.." Still didn't work. I remember Windows being weird about changing the first letter's case of a file name not long ago; thought maybe this was something similar. It needs moved, then ALL record of the "newt" page existing needs COMPLETELY cleared, then the page moved to "Newt". - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::I talked to Scarecroe earlier, but he hasn't responded yet. I know this sounds super crazy but since absolutely nothing works, should we consider deleting both "Newt" and "newt" and start over from scratch?!? --Aaron 23:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Just to point out, the film was going to be called newt, with a lower-case 'n'. So actually I don't mind it. But anyways, if I understand Ryan, just deleting the page won't be enough because the Wiki has memory that the page was there, so if you recreate it it will likely have the same problem. I think we'd have to delete it, then remove all knowledge of the page from the wiki. --Jeff (talk) 23:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah but again A Bug's Life is spelled "a bug's life", but every page name on wiki's and Wikipedia need to start capitalized. And if what you're saying is what we're gonna have to do then lets go for it. --Aaron 23:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, Pixar has not been consistent with the title of A Bug's Life. I've seen it on their website both in caps and in lower case. Whereas for newt, I think they had been very consistent with the lower case 'n'. --Jeff (talk) 01:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Fixed it. At the very bottom someone put a piece of code to change the title to lowercase. I left it there for you to see, and changed it to uppercase 'N'. It can be deleted if you want. Or changed back to lowercase N if you want as well. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Oh wow, that was the problem this whole time. He he, man. --Aaron 00:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I can't believe that's what it was! Great work figuring it out, and thanks for taking the time to research it and figure it out! --Jeff (talk) 01:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::You know what ? I searched in the history to find who made that, and It's Scarecroe that put the thing in the 7th edition of the page ! Gray Catbird 00:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::http://pixar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Newt&diff=prev&oldid=13199 :::::::::::Haha!! Nice!! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 01:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Cancelation Has the cancelation been officially been confirmed by Pixar? WrathOfTheNerd9000 20:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it definitely has been cancelled. --Jeff (talk) 02:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :That sucks. I was really looking forward to seeing this movie. WrathOfTheNerd9000 03:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : :I don't think there is a word to express how disappointed I am. :This was the Pixar movie I was most interested to see. :Pixar should just uncancel it!Tilarta 08:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Animated Short Couldn't they well revive Newt to be a animated short instead of a full length film with a different plot?